This Life of Mine
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: ON HOLD. 8.Tears started at her eyes. I was sorry, but I made no move to say so or even show that I am. After all these years, I am still a cruel man. This is how I am. This is who I am. Sorry for the long wait! Some SasuSaku for this chapter, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**_This Life of Mine_**

_I don't own Naruto_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was a very quiet night, quieter than usual. A soft, chilling breeze was blowing. The moon was up high, out in full circle, creating a golden, silvery colored ring, illuminating dark clouds around it. Up a watch tower of a gate, a young chuunin stood bored. He looked at his partner a few feet beside him, who was yawning and had a slightly slumped posture, obviously bored also. _

_Scanning his surroundings, he looked up and stared at the moon. It's eerie glow sent shivers down his spine. As he looked back down, there, outside the magnificent gates of Konoha were figures -- two figures. He quickly alerted his companion and the other guards below. Some rushed out and waited, ready in their battle stances._

_As the two neared, they could make out two males supporting each other. They seemed to have just come out of battle. They could see wounds and bruises, dried blood seeped through ripped clothing and all over their bodies. A moment later, after looking closer, recognition hit, and a few gasps were heard. They rushed to help the newcomers just as they collapsed._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a typical morning at the beautiful village of Konoha. The sun was shining brightly over a vast sea of blue, the flowers blooming, the cool breeze…uh… breezing, and the chirping melody of birds could be heard. People could be seen rushing, probably late for work. Teens crowding around in groups, merchants calling out to customers in the market, children were heard laughing, playing tag, skip rope, or whatever it is that kids do.

Somewhere in a forest, a person was running. To untrained eyes, he was just a blur. But the pair watching him was far from untrained. He leapt high from tree to tree, heading toward the end of the forest.

_Now_ Someone thought and grinned.

Just as he was almost out, surprise took over when something tackled him, sending both him and his attacker flying out of the forest, landing with a loud thud into a secluded training area. He was surprised again when he noticed that the item he was holding had suddenly vanished. He looked up and growled.

A blond stood tall and proud, left hand on his waist and the right holding a gold bell, smirking foxily down at him. _Naruto! _

He thought vehemently. "What's the matter? I thought that you would be getting the bell, _Sasuke_?" said the blonde mockingly. The ebony haired boy stood up and glared, obsidian eyes wavering red and back. "Humph! You just got lucky!"

Sasuke aimed a kick at his rival/best friend's head, with the blonde barely dodging it and rolling away, countering with a punch. Sasuke caught his hand proceeded to knee him. Naruto blocked it with his other hand. But in doing so, his hold on the bell loosened, although only slightly. But for the raven haired boy, it was enough.

With a swift movement of hand, Sasuke grabbed the bell, back flipped Naruto over his shoulder, causing the boy to land a few feet away. This time, it was Sasuke's turn to smirk.

The blonde glared fiercely, sapphire eyes flaring. "Was that the best you could do?" Said Sasuke.

Naruto smirked back as he stood. "Heh! I was just being easy on you! The game is just beginning." He gave a challenging look. "Think you can beat me, Sasuke teme?" "Bring it on, dobe!" He said as challenging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ducked, avoiding a punch. He countered with a kick but it was blocked. The two continued fighting, blocking, giving and avoiding punches and kicks. Seeing that this was getting them nowhere, they started using ninjutsu with their taijutsu. They were so concentrated on their fight that they didn't notice that they were fighting in one of the village's market place.

Although this wasn't the first time this happened, the people looked at them frightened, and hid their children behind their backs. They knew it was only training, but still. They were scared not of the fight, but of the two people fighting. It was always a catastrophe when those two are together.

Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder when the boy tried to jump him from behind, causing the boy to crash on a fruit cart. The Uchiha proceeded to pick the bell up from the ground, but again, he was pushed aside._ Not again!_ Sasuke opened his eyes, this time to see pink.

The villagers sighed. The female member of Team 7 was finally here. The first time this happened, was a few weeks after the demon boy brought the Uchiha traitor back. And it was disastrous to say the least.

The two boys were fighting that afternoon, probably from something stupid. Blood was all over their bodies from the many cuts they received from each other. Not that they really cared….. much. Its just that they were destroying their homes and the entire village!

Later, the pink haired girl appeared, also quite hurt with cuts and bruises all over her. They felt relieved when she walked over to the boys, who were rolling on the ground, punching and hitting each other. At last, the village is saved, for now.

But they thought wrong. They stared at her flabbergasted as she joined the fight! Soon, the ANBU came and tried to stop them. TRIED. They were calling for more back up when Hatake Kakashi came, looking lazy as usual, and reading that perverted orange book of his. And all he did was just say "Training is over." and the three immediately stopped and went separate ways, leaving the ANBU and the villagers to stare, and the place, a wreck.

Sakura ran snatching the bell, but after barely a few steps, she found herself on the ground, with Sasuke on top of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess this is the end for now! Hope you like it! I'm too tired to write more for this chap!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! 2nd chap! Thank you again to my reviewers!

Recap: Sasuke had Naruto unconscious for a while. Sasuke was reaching for the bell but was pushed off by Sakura. And in turn, was also pushed by the Uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't move. He was sitting on her stomach, pinning her wrists above her with one hand, the bell still clutched in her hand. His other reached for a weapon in his pouch. She still couldn't move!

For a short while he just stared. Stared emotionlessly at her with those cold black eyes. He twirled his kunai, thrusting it to her head. She moved just in time, only receiving a cut on her cheek.

Growling, she kicked his back using her knee, causing him to lunged forward and lose the grip on her wrists, arms landing on either side of her head. With all her might, she rolled him on his back, making him land beneath her. Left arm holding his shoulder to keep him down, she put the red string of the bell on her mouth, letting it hang. Her right arm raised, hand fisted, focusing chakra. She punched him.

He stared at her, eyes wide as she prepared herself to punch. He caught her hand with his left and the other held her wrist. _Kuso _he thought as his back dug in the ground. He had no time to think of the pain as she punched another chakra filled hand. But again he caught her wrist, but barely. It was just a hair's width from his face.

Naruto opened his eyes, rubbing his head, feeling dizzy. He looked around and saw his teammates struggling with each other. Looking at their position, he felt… something. Something he was feeling _again _for quite sometime now. Yet he didn't know what it was, actually.

Jealousy maybe? _What am I thinking! That teme and I both have a girlfriend!_ He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and reached for some weapons.

Sakura and Sasuke stopped as they sensed something. They rolled away from each other as two kunais hit the ground where they once were.

_The bell! Where is it?_ Sakura turned her head frantically.

The two boys realizing that she lost the bell started searching for it! _Mou! Kakashi sensei really outdid himself, making us get the bell from him, then from each other!_ Thought the blond, scanning the ground with his eyes. _But! At least I get to have a reason to beat up that teme one more time! Hehe!_

Sasuke sensed someone's eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto smirking mischievously at him. He just raised an eyebrow and continued his search. His eyes where scanning every part of the ground, on every corner of every building, house, and stall surrounding the area.

It was then when he heard a soft jingle behind him. He looked over and saw Sakura creeping towards a familiar looking dog. He realized it was Kiba's dog, Akamaru or something. He didn't care! All he noticed was the bell hanging from its mouth!

"Here Akamaru-kun! Give Sakura the bell!" Sakura said while looking at Sasuke at the corner of her eye, who was creeping closer to the dog. The dog simply tilted his head and wagged his tail, staring at the two.

And then, "AAAH! Akamaru has the bell!"

The nin-dog ran, startled (or seemed to be) by the sudden loud sound. Naruto sweat dropped as his two teammates glared at him. "Uh… sorry?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA

"Mou! Where the heck is Akamaru! I've looked all over the village already! Where is he?!" I said with frustration. It was almost noon and I'm worn out from all that running. I hoped that neither of the boys had found him. _They would probably hurt him! Poor Akamaru! I've got to hurry!_

Passing a training field, I heard a familiar voice grunting every slight while. I looked over, happy from what I saw.

"Kiba!" I ran over to the boy, who stopped in mid push up. "Oi! Sakura!" He grinned, standing up. "Kiba! Is Akamaru with you? I need something from him!"

"Akamaru? Yea, he's here somewhere. Oi Akamaru! Come here for a sec!" Barking was heard from some bushes and Akamaru came running out. "Akamaru!" I shouted with joy! I happily lifted him up, but then noticed that there was no bell.

"Nani!? Akamaru, where's the bell!" I demanded more than asked. The dog whimpered as I shook him violently, but I was too frustrated to care or notice.

"Sakura, calm down! You're making him dizzy." Kiba took Akamaru and set him on the ground. "Now what's it you're looking for? A bell you said…"

"Yes!" I cut him off. "I've been looking for it for almost …" "Calm down Sakura!" He repeated as he reached for his pocket. He pulled out his hand and the bell was dangling from it.

KIBA

"Is this the bell?" It had to be. "Yes, yes it is! Arigato Kiba!" She was ecstatic and jumped to hug me tightly. "Y- you're w-welcome!" I felt heat rise up my face. She released me and took the bell. She petted Akamaru and ran, and I kept watching as she waved a goodbye. I waved back, still blushing as I remembered the feel of her soft body against mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the bridge where Team 7 always gathered, two men wore a gloomy aura around them. The dark haired one was leaning back against the railing of the bridge, glaring holes at the wooden floor. He was grumbling about something and scowled every once in a while.

The other, a blonde, was sitting down Indian style, arms crossed, back facing the other brooding man a feet away from him. After a while, smoke 'poofed' in the middle of the two. They looked over, and were greeted by a "Yo!" coming from a masked man.

They just stared at their sensei and he stared back until they looked away. "Where's Sakura?" He finally asked after a long while. As if on cue, Sakura arrived, panting slightly. She held the bell up to their sensei while her teammates harrumphed and glanced away as she grinned at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! And please rate and review! Thank you again reviewers! And sorry if I annoy you with my repeating thanks! I don't really like how I wrote some parts of this chap. But I guess I'm satisfied! Forgive me if it's not good enough!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Chap 3! Hope more of you will like it! Tell your friends please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on you two, stop brooding!" They just grunted. "Come on! It's not my fault that I got the bell!"

"Humph! If it wasn't for the dobe here, I would've gotten it!" Sasuke spat. Naruto stopped walking, and the two mirrored him.

"What's that teme?! What do you mean it's my fault?! You scared Akamaru away!" He shouted. "I scared him?! You were the one who scared him with you're annoying voice!" Sasuke shouted back. "No I didn't! You scared him with that face of yours!"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but before he could retort, Sakura cut him off. "Stop it you two, it's annoying! Besides, look!" She pointed behind them. Before the blond could turn, he felt someone jump on his back, arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist, and started rubbing his cheek with the person's own cheek.

"Hey handsome!" A female with long, pale blond hair said. Naruto turned his head to see a face with a large grin, a cute nose, and a pair of sparkling sky blue eyes, obviously happy to see him. "Hey!" he replied, his previous anger forgotten. The girl released him and Naruto fully faced her, both of them sharing a kiss.

Sasuke's anger diminished also as soon as he saw his dark haired girlfriend. Though barely seen, he smiled a small smile at her as she shyly walked toward him and he put his arms around her waist. Both of them blushed after he gave her a soft peck on the lips. Her pale eyes just stared at his dark ones, both having a small smile on their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA

I smiled as I looked at my teammates. I'm happy that they found someone to care for. As I looked over at Naruto and Ino, and I can't help but think that they are so alike. They're both loud, energetic, not to mention both blond and have blue eyes. People never actually thought they would get together. The only talk they had actually had were arguments when we were still at the academy.

And it was all the more impossible to believe since everyone knows that Ino was obsessed with Sasuke, and Naruto liked me. But, they had become close over the years since the boys returned.

Sasuke and Hinata. I wouldn't exactly call them opposites, but they are by far different. They are both quiet, but for different reasons. Hinata from her shyness, and Sasuke simply because he chose to be quiet.

Hinata is timid, gentle, and caring, while Sasuke is blunt, rough (usually at training), and cold. He can be gentle and caring at times, but he rarely shows them. And if he does, only to me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and like now, to Hinata (though not when there's many people).

Now how did they get together, you ask? I don't really know, it kind of just happened. But can you blame them? Times change people, appearances included.

Naruto is not the 12-year-old boy people knew anymore. The years of training had done his body good. He is muscular and fit, his face was no longer round shaped, but angular. His spiky hair reached to his shoulders now. He decided to grow it long after he found out that the Fourth was his father.

And Sasuke, as we know, was handsome from the beginning. But still, his face matured and impossibly became more handsome than before. His hairstyle changed, but still quite the same. The bangs were slightly longer and at the back, his hair was braided and reached slightly past his shoulders.

Both reached at least 6 feet, and having a beautiful face and body made them one of the most wanted men in Konoha. Though the villagers still quite hate them, they admit that they are handsome and had talent. And talented they are as they proved many times.

Ino and Hinata also have beautiful bodies and are respected kunoichis so…

My thoughts were then cut off by a seemingly sounding annoyed "Ahem!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahem!" The couples and Sakura looked to where the sound came from. Seeing who it is, the Uchiha just looked at him with a 'what-do-you-want' look. Hinata interrupted their glaring contest by softly saying, "Ah! Neji-niisan! Gomen! Y-you can leave now. I'm going with Sasuke-kun."

It turns out that Neji actually arrived with the two girls, but had completely forgotten about him when they saw their boyfriends.

"Yosh, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed. "Let's go!" she said, then hugged Naruto's arm. "Let's go teme! Hinata-chan! We'll see you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. "See you later, forehead girl!" "We'll be going, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said. Sasuke just nodded before the four left.

Sakura looked up at Neji and thought, _Looks like it's just you and me now._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Neji-san…" _Why did I start talking! I don't even know to say!_He faced her, still walking along the streets of the village. "um… how's your… team?"

He looked straight at the road before him and waited a few seconds before replying "If you mean my ANBU team, we are doing well as always. As for Gai-sensei, Lee, and Tenten, they should be fine."

"Oh, okay…" She didn't know what to say to that. She was surprised when he spoke after a long silence.

"I heard you had a mission to Sand some time ago." She raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to why he was interested. But she answered anyway.

"Oh yes, Tsunade-sama sent me to help on an operation. A sand-nin had been attacked on a mission and was hit near the heart. They were short on medic-nins since most were on higher-level missions and those that were left still lacked experience. Sand doesn't have as much knowledge in healing as Leaf does."

"Was it a success?" He couldn't help but get curious. He had heard many great things about her now more than ever, but he hadn't really seen anything amazing in all those missions he had with her. "Of course it was!" She said it as if it was obvious. She even had a smirk on her face. "When had you become so cocky, Haruno?"

"I only learn from the best! You can't get any better than Naruto & Sasuke!" She replied.

Although, his last mission with her was when they were still chuunins, he had been thinking. Even then, he had heard many people talk about her like she was some prodigy like he is. He, of course, didn't believe them.

In those missions with her, he had not seen anything special. He had still thought of her as weak. He was surprised she became a chuunin and that she could keep up with their team in missions.

But it all the more surprised him when she became a jounin, and then even made it to be one of the top ANBU Konoha has. Still, her taijutsu and ninjutsu was just so-so before, although he could say that she had talent in genjutsu. But that was a few year's time ago.

He stopped walking and put his thumb under his chin, and furrowed his brows. A contemplating aura surrounded him. "I suppose you are right. Those two are a cocky pair." But as he said that, he thought that he also is as cocky as the two.

"I told you! Anyways, I have to go Neji-san! I had I nice chat! Sayonara!" And she left, waving goodbye.

He just stared at her, contemplating on how to prove she was really as good as they say she is. _Haruno Sakura, we shall see if you are worthy of your praise._ He smirked, and walked the opposite way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee!!!!!! Honestly, does only one person read my story? Sniff! L

Edited, January 6, 2007. 8:26 PM


	4. Chapter 4

"All right! That's it for today!" the Godaime said. Sakura dropped to the ground panting. She was exhausted. "You did good today, Sakura! You can go now!" "Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura stood up as her sensei left.

Her body felt slightly numb and her legs wanted to buckle. The training got harder every single day. She could keep up, but training for 6 hours straight with only one 5-minute break was exhausting. But it was worth it. Rarely does she get an opportunity like this.

Tsunade, being the Hokage, almost never has the time to train with her. She was lucky if she could get 2 hours with the Hokage. Usually, she would only get an hour and a half of training, and then Tsunade would just give her instructions and leave her to either do her Hokage duties, or be at the hospital. She sighed and left the training grounds.

It was past noon already, and her stomach grumbled for something to eat. Walking through the village, she thought about eating at home but decided against it. She could barely walk and it would be too troublesome, as Shikamaru would say, to cook.

_Speaking of Shikamaru, there he is right there!_ Sakura approached the lazy jounin/ANBU, as he was about to turn a corner.

"Ohayo Shikamaru!" He lazily turned to look at her, his face forming a slight surprised expression before returning to his usual bored one and said, "Oh, it's just you, Sakura."

"What do you mean by that?" she pouted cutely. "Nothing, I just never expected to see you of all people." "What makes you think that? I'm not that busy you know." Shikamaru just stayed silent.

"Really?" he stated more than asked. "But sure, being a jounin slash ANBU slash medic-nin is a piece of cake." he added sarcastically.

"It has been pretty hectic in the hospital, but really, I'm not that busy. I haven't gone on a mission for two months." she said. "But you have training with the Hokage and your former team don't you?" he asked. "Yeah." She said with a hint of sadness.

Shikamaru noticed it and looked at her, her face now impassive. He noticed that she often did that ever since her teammates left. But they're back now, so he wondered what else could be wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked, despite thinking how troublesome it was. "It's nothing. I'd better go. Sorry to keep you." She left hurriedly. Shikamaru furrowed his brows as he stared at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Ichiraku ramen restaurant, the customers were feeling uncomfortable at the tension rising around two usually seen costumers. Sparks were flying as two young men glared at each other. Eyebrows were furrowing deeper each second. They were at it for already half an hour.

"You two fighting again?" They didn't even turn to look to find out who had spoken. They knew who it was. They could recognize that voice anywhere.

Sakura sat on the stool between her teammates, blocking their view from each other. They leaned forward on the counter to continue their glare. A vein popped on her forehead. Noticing this, Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, and then back at each other. They huffed and turned away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura scanned the fairly large restaurant as she ate. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought back to the times when this was just a small ramen stand. _Things really have changed!_ She thought, looking at her teammates who were leering at each other between eating. She would say that her team had changed the most. They were different now. Each one of them different, although not entirely.

Uzumaki Naruto, the then short, chubby cheeked loudmouth, now a tall, handsome young man who is a jounin and ANBU. Uchiha Sasuke, the handsome, loved-by-all brooding prodigy is now an ex-missing nin who is hated by most, and considered a traitor, now also a jounin and ANBU (Although it did take some convincing to let him take the exams). And her, Haruno Sakura, the weak female member of the Team 7, now a strong, respected jounin, ANBU, and medic.

She sighed. And also, her teammates have girlfriends now. Unconsciously, she gritted her teeth. She noticed this and felt guilty.

"So, Sakura-chan, you're coming to Hinata-chan's birthday party aren't you? What are you getting her?" Naruto asked. Sakura snapped out of her reverie and looked at him. "It's a secret!" she forced herself to smile.

"Nani!? That's not fair!" he pouted. Seeing that Sakura was ignoring him, he turned to Sasuke. "How 'bout you, teme, what are you getting her?" Sasuke disregarded him.

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead. Then he smirked amusedly. "You're not planning on something perverted are you teme? After all, Hinata-chan is turning eighteen!" Sasuke blushed a deep shade of red.

"I knew it!" he laughed perversely. Apparently, he has been spending too much time with his perverted Sannin sensei. "Tsk tsk! Teme, you are such a naughty, naughty boy!" A growl was heard. Sakura continued eating, ignoring Naruto's cries of pain.

"I'm going now." They ignored her. She went out the restaurant after paying for her meal. Walking to the hospital, she had one last thought before she entered. _I can't do this anymore! _She clenched her fists tight.


	5. Chapter 5

All eyes were on her as she passed by. It was a hard battle to keep their eyes away. Men can't help but look at her with lustful stares. To say she was beautiful would be putting it mildly. She was oblivious to the men's yearning glances and stares, and to the women's jealous scowls and glares. Some, who are not from Konoha kept staring in awe at the pink haired splendor before them.

As she leaned against a wall whilst awaiting for her teammates, she started looking around. Just then did she notice the eyes on her. She turned her head away from the stares and continued to stand unaccompanied.

At a table not far away, a group of Konoha shinobis stared at the lone kunoichi in the corner. Kiba, who was talking merely a minute ago, immediately ceased the minute he saw the pink haired nin enter the crowded room. The other four who with him curiously glanced over to see what made the talkative boy shut his trap. Mouths visibly dropped!

Chouji, who was previously eating, dropped the fork he was using and stopped in mid chew. Shino, underneath the large sunglass he wore, were eyes wide in awe. Shikamaru immediately woke up from his sleepy state, leaning away from the table he previously had his arms and head rested on. Neji stared in disbelief.

They were all frozen on the spot with mouths agape, staring her up and down. Suddenly all turned quiet. The music stopped. It seems the musicians have also caught sight of the female.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curious to why the music stopped, Sakura raised her head. Silent heads were turned to her. Expressions vary from jealous faces of women to lusting stares of men. Some had looks of fascination on their faces.

The toned arms and shoulders were seen in the strapless dress. The long slits on the side showed off long legs. The way the black dress fit, showing every curve of her slender figure. Every part of her was beautiful! She could feel them tracing every inch of her. She started to get uncomfortable.

It was then two bodies covered her from view. "What the hell are you looking at!" snapped one of them. The people started to turn away and the couples started dancing as the music started again. But they still couldn't stop giving glances.

The one who spoke turned to her. "Sakura-chan…" "Let's go, Sakura." said the other as he also turned to her. She nodded to them. "Arigato, Naruto. Sasuke." They nodded and led her to a table where Hinata and Ino sat waiting.

"Wow, forehead girl! You've really outdone yourself! Even I can't do that!" said Ino, who wore a purple gown with gems studded all over.

"Ino-chan is right, Sakura-chan." Hinata spoke softly. She was wearing a strapless, pale blue gown with a simple white ribbon on the waist. "You really look good in that dress."

"Arigato, Hinata-chan. You both look good too! Right guys?" Sakura nudged her teammates and giggled when they both blushed and turned away.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Happy birthday!" She handed the dark haired girl a small rectangular box, wrapped in shiny, dark blue paper and a white ribbon identical to her eyes. "Thank you, Sakura." Hinata smiled. "Now why don't we start eating?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat, wearing a scowl on his usually happy face. He ignored Lee, who was Tenten's boyfriend, as he talked about whatever it was. He wasn't paying attention.

A seat away from him, beside Hinata who was giggling with Tenten and his girlfriend Ino, was Sasuke. Like him, the Uchiha was also scowling, as per usual. Their scowl deepened as they sighted men standing up from their seats to approach a female dancing with someone they didn't know.

If she were any ordinary female, they would've cared less. But she wasn't any ordinary female. She was a pink-haired, green eyed, curvaceous, creamy skinned, gorgeous female.

More men approached the said female as she finished her dance. They crowded around her, blocking her from view.

Lee and the girls stopped talking and looked up as Naruto growled and stood so abruptly that he knocked his chair down. He strode swiftly towards the rosette-haired kunoichi, ignoring Sasuke, who was doing the same.

They advanced toward the crowd of men surrounding their teammate, shoved and pushed them away, not caring if they hurt someone. They glared at the men fiercely. Some, knowing better, backed away. But some were persistent and glared back.

"What is your problem!" one said. They ignored him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" the guy placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha turned to him. The young man, a handsome brunette, backed away, the others mimicking him as Sasuke flashed his Sharingan eyes at them.

They walked back to their table, escorting Sakura between them. Naruto looked over his shoulder, glaring once more to the men before continuing on his way.


	6. Chapter 6

A loud crack echoed around the field as a tree splintered about. A person panted before putting her arms down. Though tired, she turned and punched another tree as anger went through her. Blood trailed down as a splinter cut her cheek. _Have they really no feelings for me? _She punched again. And again. And yet again, scattering parts of shattered trees and rocks all over the training area.

Unbeknownst to the girl, a person stood with arms crossed, watching from nearby. The person moved and swiftly disappeared from the spot. Appearing behind her, sweat trickled down the side of his face as he caught a curled hand only a breath away from his face.

"Neji-san!" The female apologized, after realizing who it was. She turned her back to him and continued to beat up another tree. But this time without chakra, as it will not be good to destroy that many trees.

Neji stared at the female before him. He was stunned! The ground had his footprints marked from when his feet had dug the ground. The punch had pushed him back a few inches.

Thoughts ran through his mind as to what could have happened if he hadn't been able to block the punch. Was she really that strong?

"Haruno." Sakura stopped all movement and turned to him. " Would you care for a little spar? You seem to be the only one here at the moment. I have to settle with you." Actually, he wanted to see how skilled she was. And the punch proved her to be strong. But he didn't want to admit that to her, naturally. He wanted to find out what more she can do.

She agreed without a slight hint of hesitation. He was a bit disbelieving. How could she be so sure of herself? "I have to warn you, I would not be easy just because you are a woman." "You don't have to," she put on her stance. "Neji_-sama_." she mocked.

He ignored her sarcastic remark. She was getting a bit too confident for his liking. _Show me what you've got then, kunoichi_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was fuming! He could not believe this! And he certainly won't! He glared at the woman who was pinning him down, a kunai pointed dangerously at his neck. "Don't underestimate me." she whispered. She started to sit up, slowly removing the kunai away. Then…

She was beneath him. "I believe I didn't say it was over." She glared as he smirked."Would you please stop that!" she snapped. "Stop what kunoichi?" He smirked wider. "That!" Again it grew wider. And more arrogant.

She turned her head away. "Men." he heard her mumble. "Giving up kunoichi?" he said cockily. She didn't answer. Looking at her, he couldn't help but remember the night at the party.

It happened well over a month ago, yet he still remembered how beautiful she looked. Long, wavy pink hair, slender figure, and long legs…! _What the hell am I thinking!_ he screamed internally. He felt her body tremble. It was then that he noticed his face was nearer than where it was before.

Sakura ignored Neji. Her thoughts were also on the party. Or rather, on two men who attended it. Naruto and Sasuke. She trembled, partly from suppressed anger, and partly from suppressing tears. She is angry at them! All this time, hadn't they noticed her feelings for them?

But most of all, she was angry with herself! It was her fault after all. She feels… she doesn't know what to feel anymore! She was angry, that's obvious. She had been feeling that everyday since she realized she had lost them to Ino and Hinata. But what else? So many emotions were running through her, it was hard to identify what it is she is feeling.

Teammate. Friend. Was that all she is to them? She was trying to get their attention! But the only time they really paid attention was when all those men surrounded her. To think she had actually hoped that they would get jealous! But they only did what they did because of some kind of sister complex. A sister. She won't accept to be just that.

For years, she had waited, suffered. But it's all her fault. And that's what hurts the most. First, loving Sasuke, but he left. And in-between 2 &anda half years of waiting, she had loved Naruto. But hesitating to tell her feelings made her lose him to Ino, who had also gotten over Sasuke long before she did. It hurt, but she still had Sasuke. Or so she had thought.

Now, another two years have passed. And here she was, wanting to cry her heart out for a mistake she herself made. A mistake that caused her to just watch in the sidelines, while the two men that she cared most about was with someone. Someone that is not her!

Neji almost had a heart attack when she faced him. He saw her eyes were almost bursting with emotions. But he quickly forgot about it when he realized something. They were so close their noses touched slightly. He could also feel the skin of her bare arms and legs on his. Sakura was too occupied with her thoughts to care.

Her mouth parted slightly as she breathed. He was too entranced to notice her breaths hitch. Her eyes were so captivating. Wait. What? How could he think of this! Now was not the time! He quite reluctantly pushed himself off of her and held a hand to her. "Arigato." she whispered softly, a bit startled by his gentlemanly gesture.

Suddenly, he held his side and doubled over as pain hit him. He leaned against a tree, faced scrunched in pain. Sakura immediately took a look. "Sorry Neji-san, I must have hit you too hard." She formed some seals and positioned her hands at his side.

Her chakra was so warm. It tingled. He was amazed as he felt the pain receded almost instantly. He closed his eyes. The feeling of her chakra running through relaxed him. She proved it. She was indeed everything they say she was. Maybe even more.

_But..._ He looked at her. Doubt filled him. Is she really happy? They looked real enough, her smiles. She looked happy. But was it all just a façade? The fleet of emotions that flashed through her eyes were all negative emotions.

_Haruno Sakura. What are you hiding?_

"There. You should be fine now," she smiled up from her crouched position. "Neji." He froze. She had used his name without the honorific. That was the first time since, like, ever! It felt, would he dare say, nice? It was just a name, nothing to fuss about. But somehow, he liked the way she made it sound.

"I will be going now. Sayonara." He stared at her and sighed. _Might as well._ "Wait!" He felt uneasy. He wasn't exactly used to this. "I…" an unsure pause. "I want to say…" She waited patiently. He took a deep breath to calm himself and looked away, blushing and crossing his arms. "Thank you" he blurted.

Silence. Then a hearty laugh sounded. "And may I ask what it is you find so funny, Haruno?" he snapped.

"Sakura." she stated. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and annoyance. "Call me Sakura." He nodded hesitantly. "Say it." "Why should I?" he looked away. "I want you to." she replied simply.

He fumed. "No." He wouldn't say her name just because she wanted him to. "Mou, stop being so stubborn!" She went near and stretched his cheeks with her fingers. "Say it, Neji." Slightly startled, he turned to her. Her voice sounded sad and almost pleading. Her head hung low and bangs covered her eyes.

Although he couldn't see, he knew she was crying when she trembled. He felt in her voice that she wanted to hear it. No, she _needed_ to hear her name.

Why was saying her name so important to her anyway? Though he wondered, he felt compelled to say it. For some reason, he didn't like seeing her this way. He sighed. "Sakura." The way he said it, slow and soft, almost a whisper. It sounded caring, which was so unlike him.

She slowly looked up, tears marking her face. She smiled a teary smile and hugged him. "Thank you. I just needed to hear it from someone. Anyone. Everyone's been busy since after Hinata's party. I just wanted to know that someone is still there."

She pulled away from him. "I'm glad you're here Neji. I haven't had a hug for a long time. I used to hug Naruto and Sasuke a lot." But that was when they still needed her. They had Ino and Hinata now. It stung her heart, but she pushed the feeling away as she continued.

"They don't need me there to be the one to comfort them. I don't get to spend a lot of time with them except when training. But we don't really get to train much together anymore. We have our own missions and duties to accomplish. We have our own lives to live."

He watched as she stood in front of him, letting out her feelings. Why hadn't he noticed before? More importantly, why hadn't her teammates noticed! He felt angered now. All this time, she had been lonely. Hiding all her pain behind a smile.

"I have to go now. I have to meet Tsunade-sama. Thanks again, Neji." She turned to leave but was stopped when Neji grabbed her wrist. "If you're lonely…" he started "I'll be right here." She smiled and nodded.

He watched her until she was out of sight. What he said sounded so unlike him. But there was something about her that made people do things they wouldn't do before, him included.

He looked up at the sky. Haruno, no, _Sakura_ was special that way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess that's it for now. Was it corny? I'm running out of ideas. I have some plans, but I don't know where and how to place it in the story yet. Review pwease!

This has been my longest chapter yet! I don't think the next chap will be as long though. I have already started writing chap 7. School starts next week here so I'll try to put up the next chap as soon as possible.

The other chapters will be updated much later because I won't be able to write once school starts. My parents don't allow us to watch TV, or do anything unless it's homework on school days. And on weekends I'll have lots of homework I'm sure. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

"…and then I…" Naruto yawned and looked around with a bored expression. He got tired of listening to Ino and Tenten talk. They are currently at Ichiraku, as per usual, and are waiting for Lee to arrive. He was getting impatient. He had already finished 8 bowls of ramen! It was torture listening to the two girls! He isn't the least bit interested in neither the latest fashion and who was seeing whom. _Where the heck is that guy anyway! _

A little girl passed by. She held a balloon in her hand. It was pink. He smiled. It reminded him of Sakura. That night at the party, some men really had to learn a lesson. He scowled._ Especially that darn Genma! Was he even invited anyway!?_

Thinking about Sakura again, his sneer was replaced into a peaceful smile. She had matured. She was so beautiful! She always was. _If I wasn't with Ino I'll_…! His eyes widened at the thought. _I'll what? What am I…How could… How could I!?_ He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth.

Guilt overcame him. _I don't… I don't love her that way anymore!_ Yes you do. _NO!_ Standing up, he dashed out the door, only telling his girlfriend a barely audible 'I have to go'.

He ran. Ran as fast as his feet could take him. It didn't matter where, he just had to get away! Sakura. Sakura. His mind kept repeating her name. He kept seeing images of her laughing, smiling.

Her smile. What happened to it? It's changed. She's changed! Those 2 and a half years they left her, did something happen? No. It started after he and Sasuke got back. Why? He questioned. Doesn't she want them here? His feet unconsciously led him to the now deserted park.

Not watching where he was going, he collided into someone. "Sor… Sakura-chan?" Him being the larger and heavier of the two, their collision had pushed her to the ground. "Naruto?" She looked unsurely up at him. Probably dizzy from her fall.

Sakura stared at the ground sadly. She didn't think she would see anyone, especially her teammates. But here Naruto was helping her up from the ground. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or not. Him being here made it difficult for her to keep her emotions in check.

His hands tightened their hold on hers. She looked up at the tall blonde and stared longingly. He was silent, his expression sad. Red suddenly flashed in his sapphire orbs. It startled her slightly. Was she hallucinating? His features changed to a somewhat… predatory look.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I'll be going now." He had to get out of here. He had to get away from her. He could feel himself being drawn to her. Her mere presence was arousing both himself and the Kyuubi. He felt her hand grab his. "Can't you stay a while?"

He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. It made her wonder if she had done something wrong. Should she tell him now? If she doesn't, there may never be another chance! But if she did, what would his reaction be? Would he return her feelings? Or would he reject her like she did to him numerous times before?

Her eyes again. Why does she keep looking at him like that? Her eyes filled with pain, sadness, and hurt. Almost every time he sees her, her eyes held those emotions. He wanted to know why. He will find out. But for now…

He stepped closer and felt her tense up from their sudden close proximity. She opened her mouth, looking as if she wanted to say something. His chakra wanted to go out of control. A low growl escaped his mouth. He couldn't control himself any longer. _For now… I want you._

In an instant, his lips were placed hungrily onto hers, pressing her in-between a tree and himself. She could not believe this. She hadn't even done anything yet! She just froze for a moment, battling with her thoughts on whether to push him away, or to kiss him back.

Naturally, she had decided on the latter and kissed him with as much force as she could muster. Naruto was finally noticing her again. After all these years, she finally had him back!

To be with her. That had always been his dream for as long as he could remember. Since the first time he saw her at the academy. He finally has her, after all these years.

His hands roamed her body, feeling every soft curve. He kissed her neck and nipped her skin, making her let out soft moans. The more he felt her, the more he wanted her. He reached open the zipper of her shirt, leaving it hanging off her shoulders.

To feel her, to touch her flawless pale skin, to kiss her soft, pink lips, to be with her not just as a friend. He longed for that moment, _this_ moment. He had loved her since they were children, and more, as they grew older. But he didn't do anything because her heart was reserved only for Sasuke. And the teme… he loved her back. He forced himself to believe he got over her.

For two and a half years, as he trained, everyday he wanted to go home just to see her. At 16, he and Sasuke finally returned. But Sasuke didn't do anything. That teme wasted all his efforts of letting her go. Was he wrong of Sasuke's feelings for Sakura? But it doesn't matter anymore. Giving Sakura up was a mistake! A mistake he forced himself to do.

She moaned as his hand rubbed her thigh. She shivered from his touch. He was warm. Just like she always imagined he would be.

Realization suddenly hit him. Ino. He instantly pulled away from her. "Naruto?" "No, this is wrong!" "What…" He cut her off. "I shouldn't be doing this." He slowly stepped back, holding his head as if in pain.

"I'm sorry." He turned away. "Wait" He didn't stop. "Naruto." she stuttered, reaching for him. He curled his fists and ran, ignoring her. "Naruto, wait! I LOVE YOU!" It took all of his will power to restrain himself from turning back.

She slid her back down the tree and stared on the spot where he last was. "I love you!" she sobbed. "Isn't that enough?" she whispered. And rain started to fall, along with sad tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was drenched by the time he reached his apartment. When he looked up, he was surprised to find someone in front of his doorstep. Ino faced him, holding an umbrella, and looking like she had been standing there for hours.

"Hey." She smiled worriedly. He swiftly strode over and embraced her, making her lose grip of the umbrella, causing it to fall in her surprise.

He loves Ino. **Ino**, not Sakura. He kept repeating it in his head like some kind of mantra. But no matter how much he tried, he could not make the doubting feeling leave.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He hugged her tighter. "Nothing." he replied. "Nothing is wrong." he whispered. He lifted her chin slowly and kissed her. Ino closed her eyes, both of them savoring the moment. They stood there drenched, as the rain continues to fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What do you think.? Please review! I actually don't like this chapter much. I may not update in a long time so you'll have to wait. I'm going to put up a new story but I'm not sure when. I hope to put it up by this week though! Pls. try to read if it's up.

I'm going to summarize it to you but I really don't have much of a plot. It's still mostly Sakura centric. Anyway! Naruto and Sasuke lost their memories and Sakura tries to deal with the fact that they are still her teammates though they act different. Or something of that sort. Told you I don't have a real plot! And I'm not good at summarizing.

Edited January 6, 2007. 10:22 pm


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this is not the original version of the chapter. The original was supposed to be a Kiba/Saku chapter I typed in this laptop I'm using right now. But after a few weeks, I typed a new chapter on the computer which was a Sasu/Saku. And that was supposed to be out on July 7, exactly one month since I last updated. But, I don't know what happened.

When I turned on the computer to finish typing and upload the Sasu/Saku chappie, the keyboard wouldn't work. A week later, we found out that the motherboard (I'm not sure if that's what it's called) of the computer melted and it will cost 14,000 pesos to fix. So now I'm using this laptop again, which doesn't have Internet. But if you are reading this chapter now, then this laptop may already have Internet.

It's July 13 here at about 1:20 pm. If you are in America or maybe somewhere on the other side of the world, it still might be early morning there. I'm happy 'cause I have no classes for today and tomorrow 'cause there is some kind of storm here in the Philippines. And yesterday was a half-day! Ah! I love the rainy season!

So now is the 3rd time I'm writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the long wait and also sorry for babbling!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is wrong! I pushed her gently away from me and stood up from the couch we were making out on. Guilt filled every fiber of my body. I looked at her, seeing her face fill with confusion. But slowly it went away and she stood up to pull me back on the couch.

She is very beautiful. She always was. She is tempting me. Again.

This all started with me simply being awoken from my much-needed sleep, hearing a continuously annoying knocking at my front door. I went to give whoever it was a piece of my mind, and I opened the door to see _her_. She was wet, or actually rather drenched from the on-going rain.

It was natural for me to take her to my living room, bring some towels to dry, and serve some tea. After all, it is _her_ I'm talking about. And she had always done that to Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and me.

I never expected anything to happen. I just sat beside her like always and later found the tea spilled all over the coffee table, my shirt somewhere on the floor, and the two of us making out with her on top of me.

But that never should have happened. And if I don't do something now, it will surely happen again.

I watched as she opened the zipper of her top and pulled at my hand. _No!_ All we could do now was stare at each other at what I had done. I pushed her away, not as gentle as before, but still harsher than I intentionally meant.

Tears started at her eyes. I was sorry, but I made no move to say so or even show that I am. I could show nothing except for my usual passive expression. That is who I am. I have changed, but there would always be remnants of the past that won't.

And the next thing I knew, I felt my cheek hurt. She slapped me.

She asked me 'Why'? I was not sure of what she was talking about, but I stayed silent, not bothering to ask.

She kept repeating the word. Why? Why what? I was clueless! And then she asked me this time, 'Do you really love Hinata that much'?

I wondered why she asked that of all questions. But I answered anyway.

'Yes.' I answered. She looked hurt. She looked shattered even. But that is the truth. That was what she wanted right?

And then she asked me again, 'Did you ever love me?'

I paused. The question slightly surprised me. Again she asked a question I had not expected. I didn't know if I should answer that. I didn't even know what to answer. Did I ever love her?

She repeated the question & this time, I finally have an answer. I had already thought of the scene of what her reaction might be.

"No." I said.

Her tears cascaded down faster. Really, she is just too emotional. I should not have thought of something like that at a time like this. But I did. That is how I am.

I told her to go home and then went to approach her to help her up from the ground. She just harshly slapped my hand away. She stood up by herself, wiped her tears away and then left. But not before turning down my offer to walk her home.

That was something that had changed. Back then she would never have had turned down my offer. And back then, I would never even offered to walk her home.

I sat back on the couch with a sigh, watching the now cold spilled tea drip down from the coffee table and land on the rectangular shaped carpet. I didn't bother to put my shirt on, leaving it lying on the far corner.

It was quiet. So quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. What have I done? Images of Sakura keep appearing in my mind. I kept replaying the scene of what had just happened in my mind.

After all these years, I am still a cruel man.

I had said that I had never loved her. Yet, I had lied.

I lied. I did love her. A part of me wants to go after her and tell her the truth. Yet again, I am making no move to do so. It is too late for regrets. It already happened. You cannot change something that has already happened.

A big part of why I came back was because of her. She was the reason Naruto came for me. She was also the reason I was convinced to come back.

The dobe just came looking for me at Sound one day, shouting for my name and saying that he had just finished his training, and that he was a lot stronger. And when he found me, what else was there to do? We fought.

And then Orochimaru decided that I was only wasting my time fighting him, so he ordered his other lowly pawns to attack Naruto.

Then along the way, I found myself fighting along side my ex-teammate and by a miracle, we escaped from Sound together, both injured and barely alive.

Next thing I knew, I woke up at the Konoha hospital with my arm in a cast, hateful looks from most of the villagers, and a 10-month probation that had my front door being swarmed with ANBU and caused a much longer wait to take the chuunin and jounin exams.

But I was back, that was the most important. I saw what had changed and what hadn't in the village, and in the people living there.

Naruto had always loved Sakura. That was one of the things that were still the same. But something there was different. It was not one-sided anymore. Sakura also had feelings for Naruto. That was why she never chased me anymore.

It relieved me, to tell the truth. She never asked for dates, never followed me around, and never spent her time ogling over me.

But I felt that something was missing. It took me a while to figure out that that something was Sakura. I didn't want to admit, but I missed her presence. I started to get jealous of Naruto.

I felt a slight smile grace my lips. That dobe is such a fool to do that!

I knew very well that he left Sakura so I could be with her. But I couldn't do that. I don't know why I didn't grasp at the chance. Sakura was just there! There was no need to hold back because Naruto had Ino!

But I also knew that his feelings for her did not go away. Lessened, maybe, but still there. I couldn't just take her.

And it just happened one day, I found myself having feelings for someone else. Hyuuga Hinata. She was almost completely the opposite of me, but as they say, opposites attract. Though I cannot say that I entirely believe that saying. After all, anything can happen.

I guess I found that I needed, and also wanted someone who was gentle. And unlike the other girls, she did not ogle over me back then. And I feel that she loves me as much as I love her.

I am even thinking of asking for her hand in the future. I think, no, I _know_ that I would make the right choice in doing so.

But at what happened just a moment ago, could that still happen?

I looked at my right, my eyes traveling to a wooden shelf. On the middle of it was a framed picture of Team 7. That was taken almost 6 years ago, when we were still 12 years old. If only we can be as carefree as we look on the picture.

I let a long sigh escape my lips. I felt tired. Being ANBU was taking up most of my time these days. I stood up and went back to my room to continue my sleep. I made a mental note to visit Hinata tomorrow while still can. I expect to get another mission soon.

I glanced back at the picture, from our sensei, to me, to Naruto, and then to _her_. I started to feel something. That something usually happens whenever I see her or something that reminds me of her. I immediately faced away.

I said I lov**ed** her. But I feel that pretty soon, I don't think I would say lov**ed** anymore. It seems old feelings are starting to rise up again.

I went back to sleep, but not before seeing an image of the pink haired female that I could not stop thinking about for already more than a few months.

Maybe old feelings do die hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the chapter. Pretty short right? The way I wrote this is completely different from the way I wrote the other Sasu/Saku I mentioned above. The other one had more detail from the opening of the door to the making out part. But it wasn't finished & I don't think it will be 'cause this is already the chapter 8. I'll try the Kiba Saku in another chapter.

And anyone there interested in Shaman King? Try reading some story of **Cenarias of Sapphire.** She writes some fics on Ren Tao mostly.But I think she has one Yoh/Anna. Anyway, why not check it out for yourself?

And review please! And please read my other story. Some say that it is better than this one. It is also a Saku/many fic.


End file.
